Siblings
by banannabee
Summary: Max and Iggy are twins, and Ella and Fang are brother and sister. Both families have been really close for years, but now, as Fang is 18 and has a car, they're going places all the time. Will Max eventually think that the boring guy her twin is best friends with is actually really insightful and fun? Or will Fang be forever annoyed by his little sister's best friend "being funny?"


I jogged out of the school and down the front steps of the entrance. It was only a Tuesday, but I had to catch up to Ella. We were hanging out at the _Jazz and Java_ coffee shop at the end of our street. Our brothers were gonna meet us there, but Ella and I decided to walk alone.

I noticed her standing beside the gazebo on the school's front lawn. She waved a hand to get my attention, and I waved back. Jogging up to her, I smiled.

"We ready?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. I readjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "Let's go."

We started toward the road, watching for the teenage drivers pulling out of the parking lot.

"How were classes today?" Ella said. I groaned.

"They were awful! All the teachers were like, 'You kids need to be getting ready for finals! Here are your fifty pages of reading and your thirty pages of assessment questions!'" I said in a bad imitation of an old man. "Geez, Mr. Horts was the worst," I said.

"I had him today, too! Don't you hate him? He doesn't even have a teaching method." Ella said. I nodded, turning onto Gosser street with Ella at my side.

"I can't believe we'll be going into senior year soon…" Ella whispered.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. I'm just not excited for finals," I said. Honestly, I had no interest in talking about school right now.

"Anyway, I'm thinking we need an extra shot of espresso in our coffee, today. Studying for this global test is going to be hell," Ella said. I laughed with her as we turned onto the next street. I looked down at my skinny jeans and converse, brushing a spot of dirt of me knee.

"You know, I think I will, too. Couldn't hurt."

It was quiet for another minute or two. Hell Week, also known as the week before Finals Week, wasn't a fun week, hence the name. Every day, the gang and I would meet up at the _Jazz_ to get some studying done. Ella's older brother, Fang, and my twin, Iggy, completed our little group. Ella, Iggy, and I were juniors, and Fang was a senior. He'll be graduating in a few days, and then, at the end of the summer, he'll be off to who knows where for college.

I'd feel broken up, and that would be expected of me to anyone who observed us from the outside, but…. I don't know, our families have been friends since our parent's high school days, but I still don't really find Fang that interesting. We don't hate each other or anything, but we're not best friends, like him and Iggy. He's really pretty, don't get me wrong. If we were going by just looks, I'd be all over that boy like a chocolate chip with extra gooey insides. He's just so stoic, and boring. I honestly love Ella, but I have no idea how they're related.

Ella and I finally turned onto the street where _Jazz and Java _was located. It was good to stretch my legs out after the school day. I walked faster towards the brownstone building with cheap neon lights. Ella sighed in her attempt to catch up with my lunges. Let's just say I'm probably five inches taller, and I have long legs. Ella wasn't exactly short, just below average, but compared to the rest of us, she was pretty short.

"Max, wait up," she said. I grinned and walked faster. "Brat," she muttered under her breath. I ignored it, and opened up the glass door to the cafe. The bell rang to alert the workers we were there. I looked for Iggy and Fang at a table, and saw them in the corner to the left.

"Hey," I said, sitting down across from Fang. He nodded, and Iggy smiled.

"Hey, sistah," he said. I rolled my eyes. I noticed that both boys had a text book out.

"Iggy, you worried about global?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Hells yeah, I have no idea how she expects us to remember everything we've learned. I barely remember your birthday," he said. I feigned mock hurt as Ella slid into the seat next to me with two cups of Joe. I thanked her.

"You want to study the Middle East or African colonization first?" Ella said.

"Neither," Iggy groaned.

"I second that statement," I said, sipping from my coffee mug. I swallowed the bitter taste with pleasure. Anything to wake me up.

Fang smiled wryly as he worked in his own science text book. "I don't really have a say, but you guys just keep doing what you're doing," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said. Fang looked up at me through his long, black bangs. I shrugged him off. Sometimes, I don't know what Iggy even sees in him. I don't understand how interesting he could be to hang out with.

Fang and I went back into our own business as Iggy sensed the tension. Both Iggy and Ella knew how I felt about Fang, and they accepted it. They also tried to avoid situations in which Fang bothered me at all costs, so naturally Iggy changed the subject.

"You know, I think the Middle East would be a great place to start," he said. Iggy flipped to a random section in the book and smiled. I knew it was the section on the Second Red Scare by taking one look at the page, and he looked down and blushed. "Oh."

We all laughed, any tension disappearing. Ella gasped and nudged me with her elbow. Leaning over, she whispered into my ear.

"If I told you I got a text from someone who says he might have the hots for you, what would you do to me?" she asked. I was taken aback. That was rather random.

"Uh, I would probably ignore you completely and cross that bridge when this hypothetical man brought me to it himself," I said. Ella rolled her eyes, completely serious.

"Max, it's anonymous," she said. This caught my attention, and I pushed my global notebook to the side. She passed me her phone with a squeal. The boys tried to catch a glimpse of what we were doing.

"Look away, boys, this is girl business," Ella said, sheilding her phone from their sight. I smiled as they grumbled. I looked down at the phone.

_hey ella i hav what if i liked ur best friend wood u ask her out 4 me?_

I snickered.

"Well, that's a cruel prank," I said. Ella frowned at me with mock disappointment.

"Max," she said.

"Ella, I'm not even going to consider going out with someone who can't bother to use correct grammar and spelling," I said. She shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said. I smiled.

"Must be because I'm so stunningly predictable."

"Yeah," Iggy said. "About as predictable as a rabid raccoon. I never know if your going to take a swing at me or cuddle up to me."

"Oh, that's just because she's female," Ella defended. Fang chuckled, but I ignored him.

"I don't see you doing that," Fang said.

"Oh, that's just because she's female," I said. Ella and I laughed along with Iggy.

* * *

Iggy and I stepped in our front door, waving goodbye to Ella and Fang as they drove down the street to their own house. I closed the door behind myself and kicked off my shoes. It was 5:30 by the time we'd left the cafe.

"Hey, you wanna watch Supernatural?" Iggy called from the living room. I turned the corner and through my bag on the chair.

"Hells yeah!" I said, flopping myself down over the back of the black leather couch.

"Good. I'm watching House, instead," he said, looking around for the remote. I growled.

"Iggy, come on," I said, walking slowly over to the couch, where the remote was. "You got my hopes up."

Iggy saw where I was going, and we both paused. His brown eyes looked up into mine, and our hands twitched. I lunged for the remote as the same time as him, and we knocked heads painfully.

"Iggy, give it to me! I wanna watch Supernatural!"

"I wanna watch LOKorra!"

* * *

**So, I'm testing something out. If you like this story better than my other, Georgia's Brother, (a story about a girl named Max who moves to the same town where she babysits this cutie named Georgia, and eventually falls for Georgia's older brother) then please comment on it or something, but if you like this one better, drop a comment of something completely random. :) Thanks ****  
**


End file.
